nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
History of The Commonwealth of the Trives (Trive 38, 39, 44 and Free Trive 45)
Trive Today Trive 38 (Trivy) is run by the Trivian Prime Minister Aleksandr Shingen.. The World Assembly Empire of Trive 38 is a massive, cultured nation, ruled by Aleksandr Yakovlev Shingen with a fair hand, and remarkable for its rum-swilling pirates, parental licensing program, and sprawling nuclear power plants. The hard-nosed, hard-working, democratic, humorless population of 3.172 billion Trivians enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The relatively small, corrupt, outspoken government juggles the competing demands of Industry, Education, and Law & Order. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Petropavlovsk-Kamchatski. The average income tax rate is 18.8%. The frighteningly efficient Trivian economy, worth 662 trillion Rupees a year, is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with major contributions from Tourism, Book Publishing, and Arms Manufacturing. Average income is an amazing 208,831 Rupees, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 3.0 times as much as the poorest. Foundating Trive 38 declared independence from the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics in 1976. It was result of a bloody war on Kamchatka. (1971-1977) Last year of the war was about negotiations, claims, nationalization and moving citizens. It had no battles at all, only small conflicts between rebels and assasination, espionage and covert action attempts. All spies were captured and later trialed. The majority of spies came from nations inside the Warsaw Pact and communist nations in Africa and America (Cuba). Economy Boom (1991) Trive 38 saw a huge economic boom in the fall of the USSR. After taking control of some parts of Siberia and its resources, Trive 38 became a huge producer of consumer goods, what makes its economy thriving to this day, making 55.7 trillion Rupees a year, driven almost entirely by the private sector, which is broadly diversified and led by the Information Technology industry, with significant contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Book Publishing, and Retail. Trivian Aligned States (2003) In November 22nd, 2003, the youngest political advisor in the country was born. His name is Takeda Shingen. At the same date, Brazil was into a crisis, leading to a civil war between the leftists and right-wing activists (in power). The Workers' Party (PT) started attacking the Congress building in Brasilia and took it over in a week. Trive 38 made a treaty with the Brazilian right-wing government, which ended up in Brazil relinquish on the state of Rio De Janeiro, annexed by Trive 38, and thus creating the Trivian Aligned State of Trive 39. Trive 44 (2007) Trive 44, instead, was created after the war against Chinese invasion of Trivian mainland. Officially joined Trive 38 in 2015, as an autonomous region known as Trivian China. About the Colonies Trive 39's capital city was Rio De Janeiro, now Lisbon. and Trive 44's capital city was and Beijing. Both economies are thriving, even with the 50% of its resources sent to Trive 38. People living at Trive 44 seem happier than in the other Trivian States. Free Trive 45 (2015) Free Trive 45 was created after the Trivian Party (TP) won elections in Russia. A pact was signed by the Russian Leader Pavlichenko to a personal union with the United Trivian Commonwealth, formed in 2006. Now an official part of Trive 38 The Russian people didn't object about being part of the UTC. FT45's flag is the same as the Russian flag. Trive 39 independence and fall (2016) Takeda Shingen released the remains of Trive 39 (Portugal) as an independent republic. There, a dictator takes power and now Trive 39 is under observation of the Trivian Commonwealth. Trive 39's government fell in October, and the country rejoined Trive 38. Unification under Trivy (2016) As per 10/05/2016 (MM/DD/YYYY), the Trivian Aligned States are dissolved and are completely under central authority. The Commonwealth is also dissolved, and its authority is under the legitimate Trivian Government, unifying the entire empire into the World Assembly Chief State of Trive 38 (or Trivy). Anthem The Trivian Anthem is "From the ruins risen newly". It uses the same tune as the DDR Anthem "Auferstanden aus Ruinen". Lyrics From the ruins risen newly, To the future turned, we stand. Let us serve your good weal truly, Trive, our motherland. Triumph over bygone sorrow, Can in unity be won. For we shall attain a morrow, When over the Trivian land, There is radiant sun, There is radiant sun. May both peace and joy inspire, Trive, our motherland. Peace is all the world's desire, To the peoples lend your hand. In fraternity united, We shall crush the people's foe. Let all paths by peace be lighted, That no mother shall again Mourn her son in woe, Mourn her son in woe.